Yare'ma Liin
|rank = (fake rank made by her lover). (from 2344 to 2346 - true rank). |position = love-slave (to Lianna Young (mirror), Leopold Pedrag Shield and Yakob Sanders) }} Yare'ma Liin, also called simply Yare' '', or '''Liin, is a Betazoid woman from the mirror universe. History Betazed was one of the many worlds conquered by the Terran Empire during its reign. Her people were enslaved along with many others. When the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance overthrew the Terran Empire, the Betazoids chose to live as allies to the Alliance rather than slaves to the Terrans. Capture As an act of "grovelling" before their allies, the Five Houses of Betazed organized for Yare' and another female Betazoid named to be given in marriage to Klingon warriors. The ceremony was interrupted by Lianna Young, a Terran rebel. She kidnapped both Yare' and Lwaxana and took them with her aboard the . Lwaxana escaped, but Yare' was not so fortunate. She was made Young's love-slave. Freedom In 2344, the crossed over into the mirror universe. When Edward Shield was captured by Captain Young, he met Yare'. With her help, they escaped from the mirror universe and he offered her a place onboard his ship. Betrayal Normally, anybody would be more than happy to be free. But not Liin. During her time with Young, she developed a psycho-masochistic need to be enslaved by something whom she considered to be powerful. She did not find this in Shield, but she did in his mutinous second officer: Leopold Pedrag Shield. She became infatuated with him, even so much that she volunteered to undergo surgery that would turn her eyes blue and give her blond hair so that he would love her. She herself was part of the mutiny against Edward Shield, despite the fact that he saved her from a life of slavery. Before joining the mutineers, she had purposefully lied to Shield, calling him her '''''imzadi in order to gain his trust. Once she knew enough about him, she betrayed him openly to the crewman that actually was Shield's insane, murderous father. When Shield killed his father in hand-to-hand combat, she denounced Shield as a barbarian, despite the truly barbaric actions taken by her and her lover. Death In 2346, K'hallA discovered that Liin and Manfred Wess were working for Admiral Sanders as spies in order to kill Shield again. Wess was killed by Young for his betrayal, but Liin had escaped earlier. When she returned to the , pregnant with Sanders' child, K'hallA challenged Liin to a battle to the death due to the dishonor she did in betraying the captain. Shortly before the battle, she had an operation done that transferred her unborn child into Lianna Young: this she viewed as pay-back for the way she had been treated by her counterpart in the mirror universe. The battle was disrupted by their arrival at Khitomer. During the battle with Admiral Sanders, she openly declared her allegiance to him. He embraced her, and then impaled her himself, saying that she was an impure alien, who had to be eradicated by the pure "aryan" race. Her death was without meaning, for she had betrayed her captain for another, who betrayed her to the death. Legacy Lianna Young discovered that her body had been violated by Liin's offspring in 2406, almost five months into the pregnancy. She ordered Rachel Clarke to abort the fetus, but she chose rather to bear it herself. Trivia *Liin keeps with her a lock of Leo's hair with her always. *Liin never took Starfleet training, and therefore could not hold a rank. She was given the false rank of Lieutenant commander by Gradl, her lover. After the promotion of K'hallA as the real Lieutenant commander of the , Liin was demoted to Lieutenant junior grade. *Liin is a masochist. Category:Betazoids Category:Star Trek: Conflict Category:Lieutenant commanders Category:People (mirror)